The Devil's Waltz
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Senara (ze-NAH-rah) Stark, daughter of Brandon Stark and Lillian Stark, niece to Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark. Met a mysterious handsome savior Dracula as he arrives in Winterfell posing as Alexander Grayson, an upstart nobleman who wished to settled the North. In reality, he wishes to have Senara Stark as his wife because she is the reincarnation soul in her. North Remembers.
1. Chapter 1

" **Don't be afraid of death; be afraid of an unlived life. You don't have to live forever, you just have to live."**

― **Natalie Babbitt, Tuck Everlasting**

* * *

Prelude

' _Theon stop it!'_

' _Come on it was a bit fun!_

' _Your pranks have gone too far!'_

' _Scoff. 'You want to do it. You were going along with it!_

' _Wait, why she is on that river bridge?' Jon said point to the girl on the bridge that brought both Theon and Robb attention._

' _WHAT?!'_

 _The three of them saw her on the river bridge on the ice water current flowing strongly in the stream._

' _Get away from there!' Robb pleaded to her._

' _NO!' sniff sniff_

' _C'mon it was just a joke!' Theon tried to reason her._

' _Go away!' sniff_

 _ ***Breaking sound***_

 _At the sound of the bridge breaking, the boys begin to panic._

' _That bridge is unstable. Please get down!' Jon panic tone. She shook her head in defiance._

 _ ***Rope broken***_

' _AHHHHHHHH!' the girl scream as she fell down the river._

' _NOOOOO!'_

 _ ***SPALSH***_

 _The current was carrying her through the stream. As she tried to swim, sadly couldn't breathe up in the air, but the river is too strong. The force of river overwhelmed her strength, it toss her like a rag doll as she tried to grab something to pull herself up. True enough to her, there was nothing she could grab. She swallows a mouthful of cold water as her body is continuing hitting her body with stones on the streams which will results of bruises. It is choking her in the water. As her body was drag down and received a hard hit on her head which cause her to black out. She doesn't remember what happen next._

 _Until someone's strong arms grab hold of her body and hoist her out of the water as this little girl is in this strangers arms. She is completely black out as the stranger laid her on the ground as he tries to breathe air in her mouth. After long and tense minutes, she spits out of the water from her mouth and coughs a lot. The stranger signs in relief as he had saved her._

 _She is alive._

 _She shivers in the cold as the stranger wrap her in his arms with his cloak. She blankly looks up to his face. He is handsome, tall strong and well-built. His appearance of eye blue as the sky and clear as the water, his dark-short hair with a small mustache and goatee on his chin. Strong features and he looks at her with worry and reliefs as he gently smiles at her, but she is confuse that he look at her with….love? He kisses her forehead and held her tight. She heard his whispers, but couldn't make out of it._

'… _thank god…I found you…never again…'_

 _She doesn't know why but she felt safe around in this strangers arms. She doesn't known what happen next, but she felt sleepily. She was fighting it but she heard the man said._

' _Sleep, sleep my beloved. I'll get you to safety.'_

 _So, she did, but not until the last thing she heard was the small footstep coming towards them._

 _As she is rested on the soft feel of her bed. Hearing fire crackling and she is breathing heavily, and sweating a bit. She heard voices._

' _I thank you my lord…'_

' _My lord, she has…high fever…rest…'_

' _Cat you…must rest….she…not dying'_

' _No…Ned…must be here...'_

'… _thing at all…Anything you desire….say so.'_

' _I would…stay here… til…I know she…is well…'_

* * *

 _Four Months later_

 _Slowly her eyes opened._

 _She looked around and saw this stranger again on her left side of her bed. He smiles at her and places his hand as he gently rubbed her head. She couldn't help, but smile back. Lady Catelyn Stark was on her right side of the bed as she was a soundly asleep on the chair while she was making a prayer wheel. The moment is ruined by the sound of the door knob is turning._

 _The door opened as Lord Stark, Maester Luwin, Robb Stark, Jon Snow, and Theon Greyjoy enter her room. The noise gotten Cat jump up from her chair rather violently. She landed on a loud thud on the floor._

 _It has gotten the children giggles and the adults smiles a bit._

' _Oh. Hello Ned…and everyone.' Cat spoke rather hurriedly as she tries to pick up the incomplete prayer wheel._

' _Little one, how are you feelings?' Ned spoken to her. As she tilted her head a little and simply nodded._

 _It was Catelyn who spoken next._

' _Do you remember what happen and why did you go to the river bridge?'_

 _As she tried to think hard enough she just couldn't remember. Her head was starting to hurt as she begins thinking about what happen that day._

 _A gently hand rubbed calmly on her head which stops her from remembering anything. She looks up and he said._

' _Don't worry little one. There is no need to force yourself to remember. Aye?' She nodded at the aye tone._

 _Maester Luwin answered, 'it would seem that the young lady lost few memories and it would take time to remember.'_

 _The stranger nodded. 'Understood.'_

' _Now can you tell me your name?'_

 _The little girl looked down for a moment and look at him._

" _My Senara (ze-NAH-rah) Stark, daughter of Brandon Stark and Lillian Stark, niece to Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark."_

 _The man chuckles since he likes her spark._

" _Well, Hello. My lady Senara, my name is Alexander Grayson." However his mind left unsaid._

' _My name is Vlad Tepes.'_

' _ **But you can called me Dracula'**_

* * *

 **So there you go. A Game of Thrones and Dracula crossover. Tell me of your opinions and reviews see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **I was the one who had it all**

 **I was the master of my fate**

 **I never needed anybody in my life**

 **I learned the truth too late**

 **I'll never shake away the pain**

 **I close my eyes but she's still there**

 **I let her steal into my melancholy heart**

 **It's more than I can bear**

 **Now I know she'll never leave me**

 **Even as she runs away**

 **She will still torment me**

 **Calm me, hurt me**

 **Move me, come what may**

 **Wasting in my lonely tower**

 **Waiting by an open door**

 **I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in**

 **And be with me for evermore"**

 **-** **Dan Stevens - Evermore (From "Beauty and the Beast")**

* * *

 **I don't own the Games of Thrones or Dracula characters just OC.**

 **Senara Stark appearance looks like (5b62705d037558362fab8f04404a33ab) look it up.**

 **Jonathan Rhys Meyers played as Dracula/Alexander Grayson.**

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Winterfell**

It started out as like any other day in Winterfell. Brandon Stark or 'Bran' as he would like to be called that name; is the third son of Eddard Stark if his mother not counting Jon Snow his half-brother. An arrow was released, but missed again. Bran got upset and stomp his foot in frustration at himself. His brothers Robb Stark the eldest and Heir, Jon Snow his half-brother and little Rickon Stark are all laughing at Brandon for missing his shot.

"Which one of you were marksmen at 10?" Ned said loudly at his sons that actually got them to stop laughing.

"Are saying that you were marksmen at 10, Lord Stark?"

Everyone turn to another voice. A young beautiful woman who is no more than the age of 16; she is almost as tall as Robb and her appearance is Yi Tish origin from her mother side, but her hair is wavy and a bit bushy hair which everyone seemed to recalled Brandon Stark had a wild thick hair and was just a tall as she is going to be. Her skin is flawless with a cold chill that make her cheeks like a blush. Her lips is gloss over it as they make it look kissable on her. She is developing women curves and birthing hips. She is wearing her archery clothes **(image 62931ed17389366d4ea8175823da25b4)** long white sleeves shirt that is all down to below her knees with black pants and black boots. She is holding a silvery bow and her black arrow heads. Her shirt has an image design of a large black direwolf ripping its broken chains from its mouth. Her hair is tied into a messy braid loosely tied together that is below her lower butt. This is Senara Stark daughter of Brandon Stark and Lillian Stark nee Umber.

"I meant no offense, Oh, Goddess of the hunt that I am merely guiding my son to reach his destiny. As you say before that I was a terrible at archery until I was 20." Ned said in humor voice as he was result to making Senara laughs as everyone laughs with them.

"Don't think too much." Robb giving a helpful advice and Bran pull another arrow to aim his target. Until…

SWOOSH

Arrow strikes the target, but it wasn't Brandon Stark's arrow.

They all turn and it was Arya Stark aim that arrow to the center. A clapping sound came from Senara Stark, smiling at her little cousin for her performance.

"Well Done, Arya! Well done, it would appear that there is a rival here to challenge my claim to the title as the Goddess of the Hunt." Arya smiled as she did a mock curtsy which angers Bran chase her as the children are laughing. Robb and Jon shouted for Bran to catch Arya as the children were running around the yard.

"Hurry up, Arya! Show him how a real wolf can run!" Senara shouted encourage to Arya. It was no surprise that out of all the Starks; Arya is her favorite because they both wanted freedom and not chain up in bondage.

Since that incident of her drowning by the rivers, she still has no recollection of what happen before she lost part of her memories. She remembers her savior Alexander Grayson had saved her from drowning. She doesn't understand why Robb would be this protective of her and treat her like she is made of glass, Theon would be more annoying of his talks with her in his nice way, at least Jon respect her much on not being protective and being a close friend to her.

Lord Alexander Grayson has claimed his rights after he helped improve the North itself. He creates things and such unusual names like, Hospitals, Orphanage and Schools for the common children. With her uncle's improvement, he helps the north by helping the bannermen house that would bring them improvement of their prosperity of their lands. The trading is good as he went to make an errand to travel the free cities and even make a good business deal on Dorne.

How did the North have the money well, it was thanks to Senara Stark, but how? When Senara was a child she was showing Alex that he allowed her to call him that name; down the crypts, but discovers a hidden vault that was stored in the crypts. They called upon Lord stark and the boys as they opened the vaults that is fill with treasures, armor and swords. Alexander believes that it was one of the Starks ancestors; Theon the Hungry wolf must have hidden it for the north in time of need.

Another shocking results that letters and scrolls that they turn it into a book to print and sell. It was called an Autobiography of Theon the Hungry wolf up to Brandon the Builder. It talks about their life stories and everything they never knew until now. They create ships, towns and even making new system to protect the north from Ironborns from invading.

Not only was he a skilled in mastery the impossible riches, but a strong warrior. He brought himself from a traveler of foreign lands, but also earns his rights a citizen of the North. The reward to help the North prosper was that he asked to claim Mount Cailin as his resident. Her uncle sends the message to King Robert and by decree he was name Lord of Mount Cailin through his sons and grandson until the end of time. Many of the people from the south called him an upstart nobleman, but to the men of the North they like to call him, the Hand of warden of the north. Alexander speeds up the north into militarization so, that the North cannot be weak anymore.

Senara Stark like being around him, she doesn't know how to put it, but she felt safe and find him in comfort. He never missed any type of celebration if that would mean he gets to see her again. Senara felt her heart tighten painfully every time he leaves, but he assures her that he will come again without fail.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

' _Don't worry I be back.' Alexander stood over as Senara no more than 8 hug him tightly around his waist._

' _Sniffs you promise?' Senara holding out her pinkie finger towards him as she wipes her tears with her sleeves._

 _Alex laughs as he held a pinkie finger and knotted together._

' _Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_

 _Whoever tells a lie_

 _Will sink down to the bad place_

 _And never rise up again.'_

 _Senara waves him good-bye as he rode his horse back to Mount Cailin._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

He did always. Every time since she was a child, she always ran to Alexander first, then her uncle until that stops when she only ran to Alexander who made Ned felt instance jealous that Senara hug him in greeting more than Ned. Catelyn joked to Ned like, 'You have been replace by Lord Grayson' which she tease about him.

She remembers how she drove her Uncle Ned saying that she wants to marry Alexander Grayson; which results more grey hair on his head then it already is.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Ser Rodrick that he announce that another watchmen had escape from the wall.

Senara couldn't help, but sighed at this news' which it was the third one this month.

She will be waiting patiently here because her uncle Ned is protective of her as well. The only one time, her uncle let her see the execution was when she was 12 when Ned took her with them and the boys. That was the last time since then.

She turns from them and carried Rickon for his nap.

Senara mused while holding Rickon, "Well, Rickon let's see if we can get a snack for ourselves shall we?"

Rickon nodded happily when it comes to snacks.

They gotten the snacks such as other odd sweets called, Pączki (Fried dough food) it is a chocolate icing outside and a filling of cream inside. Alexander had given them sweets that he sends them in Winterfell in pocket. Both Rickon and Senara had managed to have four pieces two for her and two for him.

Senara was reading the story about Aegon the conqueror and sister-wives to Rickon in the main hall until…

"Senara! Rickon, come quick!"

"What is Arya?"

Senara look up worried about what's happening.

"They brought Direwolf pups! Come and see!"

No needs to wait as all three of the Starks are eager to if it's true.

They reach their destination and gasped happily at the sight.

A little pups and it's theirs for good.

Robb Stark have his already pup he named Greywind.

Sansa pick hers as Lady.

Bran chosen his, but has not name it yet.

Jon Snow has his own white pup name Ghost.

Arya has chosen a wild one name Nymeria.

Rickon got his own name Shaggydog.

Senara has a surprise a white wolf with light blue eyes. **(image e42849341b3554bddc8b02f4093210ad)**

"Ohh, hello there." The white pup licks her on Senara face.

"I think your name shall be Blanca." Blanca gave her a yip as if she likes her name. The name Blanca means –white, so it fits her perfectly.

'Aye, those white runts were together and they never wanted to be separated from each other."

"That's enough, Theon."

"I don't care what you say Greyjoy. Perhaps that means me and Jon are consider the white wolf in the family." Senara giggles as the family laughs.

Theon gave a mock scowl, "Be thankful, Lady Senara Stark that your too gorgeous for me to be mad at."

"Sorry, Lord Theon Greyjoy, but I need a man, not boy."

The laugh was doubled over that even Theon Greyjoy gave a funny heartbroken expression and places his hand over his heart.

Senara laughed.

She just wishes that her family can stay like this forever.

However, fate was never kind to anyone. Not even to a Stark.

* * *

 **Phew that is good. I would like to thank everyone for their patience of this crossover. Don't worry Dracula is coming along with the King's party, so hang on. So, tell what you all think and give me reviews. Tell all your friends, family or anyone else about this story because I want everyone's opinion. See ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."**

― **Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

 **Little Note about the Ages Characters:**

 **Eddard "Ned" Stark 41**

 **Catelyn "Cat" Stark 40**

 **Robert Baratheon 41**

 **Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister 36**

 **Tyrion Lannister 32**

 **Theon Greyjoy/Senara Stark 19**

 **Robb Stark/ Jon Snow/Joffrey Baratheon 16**

 **Brandon "Bran" Stark 10**

 **Sansa Stark 13**

 **Arya Stark 11**

 **Myrcella Baratheon 7**

 **Rickon Stark/Tommen Baratheon 6**

 **Benjen Stark 37**

 **Alexander Grayson (Vlad Tepes) or Dracula 465**

 **I don't own Game of thrones and Dracula.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Senara Stark**

" _The king is coming,"_ Senara thought as she frantically looking for her missing item. She was looking for her mother's necklace that she gifted her from her mother's mother. Her grandmother was a widow and carrying her mother within her womb at the time, her name Lianna who traveled with her family to settle in the north with only ten bags of rice grains to offer to Umber's family that was when GreatJon Umber invited them since they need food.

The family work hard on their part and work on strange food that their homeland used to sure. It was until his cousin, almost 40 name days old, Torren Umber who was master of arms that time and never wishes to marry due that he will never have kids on his part, he had fallen in love with her widow grandmother who surprise GreatJon that Torren Umber wishes to have her as his wife and claim her mother his child.

Guess how they solve their arguments. They used their fist and punch each other until finally they settle their disagreements. They were married and her child will claimed the Umber family name.

Moons later, her grandmother was in labor and safely delivers her mother into this world. Lillian Umber was the name given to her. The only valuable heirloom the family had was a jade beads necklace with a symbol of a red jade phoenix in form of circle hanging on it. **(image of phoenix ap,550x550,16x12,1,transparent,t.u3)**

She is worried that it was taken by Jeyne Poole again. Ugh she can't stand that girl! She doesn't know why Sansa like that girl as a friend. Jeyne Poole is never but a girl in vain and she is mean to Arya by calling her horseface, her favorite cousin, but Senara shut her by saying that she is not her father's most desirable son or heir that he wanted which made Jeyne ran away into her room and cried about it. Last time, she took it (her mother's necklace) without her permission. Arya Stark told Senara and right away she beat her up harshly for being a thief. Vayon Poole was told to shut up by Senara that next time she won't be civil about his daughter being a thief. It earns her name the Belligerent Wolf.

Yip!

Senara heard her pup as she saw Blanca found her necklace.

"Oh! Thank you, my sweet Blanca." She picks up her necklace and put it on her neck as she looks at her mirror. Blanca jumps on her lap and nuzzled her stomach as Senara cuddles her white wolf.

Arya came rushing into her room almost out of breathe, 'Come on, come on! They're almost here!"

She quickly stand off her chair and place Banca on her bed as both cousin rushed out the door. Neither did they notice that Blanca quickly and quietly trailed behind her mistress.

Both Arya and Senara shoved through the crowd and climb up the cart as they look at the party. Senara saw them once before, but that was when she was a child at that time.

She knew both Arya and her need to returned to the family, "Arya, let's go." She grabbed Arya hand as they ran to their family.

Catelyn Stark wonders where the girls are. Lady Stark looked around to them, but she can't. "Where's Arya and Senara? Sansa, where is your sister and cousin?"

Sansa shrugged which made Cat tsked in frustration.

Arya and Senara came running into the view. Senara stood beside Rickon who is by his mother's side since she is still a baby. Senara couldn't wipe her smile off because her uncle Ned took the helmet from Arya which she was pretty much disappointed about it.

Senara was refocused on the party. There were few Stormlands knights and more Lannister ones. She believes it was due for King Robert to remind him that Lannister rules the court through him. Prince Joffrey came into the view while Sansa was making innocent looks at him. Senara was distracted by her white pup, Blanca running around her as the pup sit down and tried to stand proud. Senara cringed as she knew that both Lady Stark and Sansa are glaring at her. While Arya and the boys were laughing a bit as Senara quickly pick up Blanca.

 _Note to self: Make sure that Blanca doesn't sneak out of my room again._

Senara made a note to herself. She saw his grace; King Robert Baratheon was a disappointing sight. She heard stories of him being a great warrior; he is nothing, but a lump of meat. Senara didn't show disappointment on her face as she kept it emotionless.

They all kneel down before the king as he stepped down from his horse and went to her uncle as his signal them to stand before him.

"Your grace," Ned bowed a bit.

"You got fat." Senara coughed herself to cover her laugh. Blanca snorted as if she was laughing too. Ned Stark raised his eyebrows as he looked as if he just said, " _Look who's talking?"_

The king stared at him for a moment then they both just laugh and hugged each other. King Robert then turned Lady Stark.

"Cat!"

Robert hugged her like she was his lost sister.

"Your Grace." Cat had no choice, but to hug him. Robert ruffled Rickon's hair; before going back to Ned.

"Nine years…Why I haven't seen you?" Her uncle dutiful answers him.

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

Senara notice the Queen comes out and instantly she decided that Queen Cersei is someone who view common in her eyes. Senara thinks that the Lannister are arrogant, stuck-up and greedy people.

Arya asked the question to Sansa, "Where's the imp?" which she response was shut up.

Senara wasn't paying attention to the royal family because she was hoping that **he** would be here. Robert went and greets her Uncle Ned's children first. He checks everything with few questions and complements them. Then finally, Robert went to Senara as he notices her heritage is slightly different, but he could her few northern features.

"What's this you're holding?" Robert looked at her bundle of joy.

"My apologies, your grace. Blanca here followed me and well, she wanted to see what all the fuss is about." She smiled sheepish. Robert stood expressionless and the air was tense again.

Robert just went and laughs. Senara just relaxes a bit.

"You're a brave girl for taming such a tiny beast. You are definitely Brandon Stark's child alright." As he gently pet her pup. The queen went up and her uncle kisses her hand as her aunt curtsy. As he shouted, "Ned take me to the crypts. I want to pay my respect."

The queen suggested that they rest, but he ignore her. Senara felt almost sorry for the queen.

 **Almost.**

For marrying a husband that won't love you and still in love with another who is still dead which happens to be Lyanna Stark. She remembers the stories from her uncle Ned about Lyanna Stark. Guess that's why he let Senara do whatever she wanted from horseback riding, archery, daggers, medicine from Luwin and fighting with swords. He probably, believe that it will get rid of her energy due from her wolf's blood that he fear will get her killed one day.

The people begin to leave as Lady Stark begins to order servants to carrying their luggage and have her children helped the hospitality to the royal family.

However, Senara was looking at the gate side as she was hoping he would come. She was saddened by not seeing his party approaching. She was about to leave until…

"Lord Alexander Grayson approaching to Winterfell!"

Senara face appeared happy. As he came with 40 men at his side with his black horse, Bane; he looks the same as he was when she was a little girl. His new symbol was golden Borromean rings and the background was black. **(Image** Quest for Camelot that Stone symbol Rings **)**

* * *

 **Alexander Grayson (Vlad Tepes) or Dracula**

Alexander urged his horse to reach for the gates. Many commoners happily whisper as they never looked away from him. Alexander managed to settle and gain people trust for the chance to find his beloved wife again. He will admit that he is beginning to her as Senara and she does know how to put up with a fight. He laughs at the memories from his crows and bats that allowed him to see through their eyes. He smelled her scent ahh how sweet it is. Her sweet scent does have a smell of cherries and cinnamon with a hint of almonds.

Oh, how he had long for this day to come.

After all, he has big plans since she is at the perfect age when he will have her again. It made him quiche of thirst for her. Senara his beloved bride is waiting for him. She was expecting her family here, but he knew they had to tend the royal family.

' _Oh Senara Stark. How did I ever deserve her again my beloved?'_

His Ilona. She has her spirit and soul in a different body. Alexander will make sure that she is safe with him again.

Which he is grateful that means he gets to be alone with his Senara. He saw her standing there so happily smiling at him. He quickly got off his horse as his bow to her quickly since he could tell she is shaking her urges on hugging him.

She dipped her head and bend knee to greet him. He knew that she is 19 and practically a woman now. That would mean that his grace King Robert is telling Ned Stark about his plans to have his beloved Senara to marry him. His plan work as his dealings with Robert Baratheon as his reward to marry Senara Stark which Robert happily reply that he will issued an order for them to wed since he owe it to Ned for he wanted his precious niece to marry a good, honorable man.

"My lady Senara Stark; a pleasure." Lord Grayson smiled handsomely to her. He loves her smiles and her laughter as her reply to him. "Welcome to Winterfell. Or should I say welcome back."

He notices a buddle white fur she is holding.

"Oh what's this animal?" Vlad was curious about it.

"This is Blanca. She is a Direwolf pup. The boys and Uncle Ned found them in the woods." Senara cuddles her pup as Blanca happily licks her.

Vlad was surprise that there is such a beautiful creature he had read, but never alive.

Blanca looks at him curiously as she tilted her head at him. Blanca whines as she wags her tail. Vlad chuckles at the pup's curiosity.

Vlad showed his arm to escort and said. "Well, my lady. Shall we begin our journey to Winterfell castle?"

Senara playfully smirked at him. As she gently put her pup dog and sling her arm on her.

"I will be delighted, my lord."

As they both walked in her home along with Blanca trailing beside her mistress. Oh how he can't wait for the feast. After all, he is going to marry the love of his life for the second time.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think about this meeting? Pm me and review me. Also, check out my stores if you like them so, far and do the same on reviews good and bad and pm me. Ok! See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Loneliness adds beauty to life. It puts a special burn on sunsets and makes night air smell better."- Henry Rollins**

* * *

 **I don't own Dracula and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Ned Stark**

In the Winterfell Crypts…

Eddard Stark holds a lantern for Robert to travel down to the crypts. Ned wants to know what happen to their old mentor.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn," Ned beseeches Robert.

Robert shook his head, "One moment he was fine, and then…Burned him right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man."

"We both did."

"He never had to teach you, but me…you remember me at 16? All I wanted to do was crack some skulls and fuck some girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye," Ned answered that he remembers. He just gave Robert a side look that seemed skeptical, barely suppressing his smile.

Robert notice it right away and he simply laugh, "Don't look at me like that! It's not his fault that I don't listen."

Robert turned serious, "I need you, Ned. These are dangerous times…I need good around me, like Jon Arryn. Men like you. I need you down at Kingslanding, not up here where you're no damn use to anyone."

Robert stood tall and gave Ned his decree, "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the hand of the king."

Ned stood there speechlessly and humbly kneeled before Robert, "I'm not worthy of the honor."

"I'm not trying to honor you," Robert told him. Good old Ned, he hasn't change a bit. "I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, stand up, Ned."

Eddard complies as Robert continues.

"You helped me win the iron throne, now help me keep that damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister were alive we are bound as brothers. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have daughter…My Joffrey and your Sansa shall join our houses."

This came to his surprise after all; his daughter is only 13 and no news of her being flowered. What about Senara stark; his nice is already 19 and no prospect in marriage for her hand. He doesn't want to dishonor her.

"What about my niece, Senara Stark your grace? I don't want her feel humiliate that Sansa is engaged first and I feel as her only father figure, she should be married first to ease my heart to know that Brandon's daughter is landing a good husband."

Robert hummed, but he just remembered something important. Robert snapped his finger and turned to Ned.

"Ah! I knew I was about to forget something. Lord Alexander Grayson asked with my permission to marry her. Your niece, Senara Stark"

That made Ned froze.

What?

"I wanted to say Ned what do you think of this? After all, he did help the North and I named him Lord of Moat Cailin. So, I told Lord Grayson that I will talk to the Warden of the North to see if you have his permission. So what say you?"

Ned calmly thinks over about this proposal. He couldn't fault him in anything and Senara seemed to be happy when Lord Grayson came to Winterfell. He supposed that she seemed to be attached to him. He supposes that he should let Senara settled with marriage.

"If it's his grace commends to my decisions; I shall accept the marriage between my niece and Lord Alexander of Moat Cailin."

Robert laughs and patted his shoulder hard.

"Well, that settles it."

They walk further into the crypts where they made pass through the stature of all the Stark's family. They went to a beautiful woman stature: Lyanna Stark.

Ned Stark sister and Robert's fiancée before Robert's Rebellion which spark the war between the Targaryen's dynasties ended and he won the Iron Throne.

Robert places a feather in her stone hands, "Did you have to bury in a place like this? She should be in hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her."

He will not allow that. Ned knew that his sister just want to come home.

"She is my sister. This is where she belongs."

"She belongs with me. In my dreams I killed him every night." Robert gazed at Lyanna, but eyes darken when he mention him.

Rhaegar Targaryen.

The dragon prince kidnapped his sister and she died after Robert won the throne.

"It's done. The Targaryen's are gone." Ned assured Robert.

Robert lowered his head, "Not all of them."

* * *

 **Senara Stark**

There was music, dances, laughter and the Banners hanging on the walls. Senara is spending much time with her siblings as many as she can.

She was sitting next to her brother Robb Stark as they both were talking about their childhood and memories. Her eyes would wander as she gaze them in the hall. She is wearing her northern-style dress with fur wrapped on her shoulders and her hair is tied into fishtail downdo.

She held her chin up as she observes the entire room. She saw the King being merry and bringing servant women on his lap. Cersei facial in calm demeanor, but her eyes had fury in them.

'I can't believe that man is the king,' Senara thought to herself. She will admit that she was disappointed that he was not the warrior she had envisioned. Just a sad and bitterness of a man who is only half-living in this life, instead of taking his kingship more seriously than maybe the kingdom should not have paid his price.

As she continued to observe the entire room, she notices that there are more Lannister soldiers than Baratheon's stormlords. Jaime Lannister the win brother of the queen and what her father called him, Kingslayer. He is handsome she admits, but too arrogant and cockiness will bring out the worst of his enemies, instead of friends. The only one that she probably will enjoy will be Tyrion Lannister or people called him, the imp. He seemed not like a lion, not like his family at all. She excused herself to take Rickon and Brandon to bed. While she took both her brothers to the chambers as she put them into their beds.

She went into the outside as walking down the hall. A shadowing figure grabs her as he pulled her into the hidden archway. She gave a soft gasp, and then relief as this is the man who is her savior and loved secretly guarded in her heart.

Alexander Grayson gazed upon her so lovely and his eyes trail down from her head and toe. Senara knows that her lust for him had grown when she peeked in Theon's room with his whores once by accident. She knew that she shouldn't, but she like it. That's when she started seeing Alexander as a woman would want in a man. In her room at nights she would dream that he did those things and her body get very hot.

"Lord Grayson," Senara whispered, but his lips cut off for her to speak. She gave a light squeak, but her mind gotten fuzzy with desire. He push her body to the wall as he press himself on hers.

' _This has to be a dream. His lips, his scent and his fingers touching my hips; I don't want to wake up from this.'_

Senara push him lightly, but his lips nipped her neck as she lustfully little moans. Her fingers clawed on his back which she can hear him groans and purring sounds. Alexander mumbles on how he desires her more than anything. She smirked at his words.

"Mmm…Senara…my Senara," he lick her neck as she arched it a bit.

"My Lord," Senara voice wavered as she lift her leg closed to his hip. He grabs her leg as she felt the roughness of his hand touching her skin. He did it so lovely and cherish. He moved up to kiss her mouth again. He kissed her hard and fierce like fire. His lips were smooth yet, rough in them. She nipped his lip with her teeth that sent him animalistic. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Senara could taste it, she touch it with her tongue as she moaned more to him. She knew that she has to stop this. She has to remain being a maiden since this will bring shamed to her household.

' _I guess I really inherited the Wolfblood from father. He was not called the wild wolf for nothing.'_

"Wait, I can't," she whispered as she can tell that he had forced himself to stop. He looked at her eyes. He panted hard as if she was his water to quench his thirst in the desert of Dorne.

His deep blue eyes gazed upon hers. She desired him. Yes, from the moment she was saved by him. He is after all, her first love.

"Forgive me, Senara. I couldn't stop myself when you're around."

Senara cupped his cheeks and pressed her forehead to touch his own. They took a moment to breathe for air and calm their nerves.

"I want to marry you." She let the words slipped which made her froze to realize that she just confessed her love for him.

What she didn't expect was she is pulled into his hug.

"I am waiting patiently for their approval of your uncle and the king to seek your hand in marriage."

She heard him and couldn't help but feel her heart soared. Her arms hold on to his arms and silently tears flow from her eyes. They pulled apart as his finger gently wipes her tears from her cheeks. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry, my love. I will marry you. I will conquer lands and destroy empires for you."

He pulled something out of a pocket as necklace pendent to show off his love for her. **(Picture looks like IMG_1703_1024x1024 Glass Dandelion Music Box Locket: A perfectly round locket has been adorned with layers of bronze filigree, and a half dome glass that encases dandelion seed wishes. Bronze floral filigree has been covered in a clear resin to give a glass like finish and preserve the beauty of this musical pendant. The locket opens and closes by pushing the little button on the side and reveals a tiny working music box that plays an 18 note musical tune.)**

Senara gasp as she looked at this designed looks so beautiful.

"It gets better." His voice told her that he made it even more glorious.

He opens that locket as push the little button and music plays. Senara looked at it excitedly. She never had been stopping her amazement at this invention.

The sweet melody sound beautiful and wasn't expecting this was Alexander. He began to sing this melody.

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

He twirled her around as he dance with her lovely. Senara giggles at this and he laughs as they twirled each more.

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow, a time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

They stop as the melody stop playing.

His promised to send down her shivers.

"I will have my Lady of Moat Cailin. We will be together forevermore."

He gently kisses his beloved in the lips and she return to it.

Now that Vampire king, Dracula claimed his bride and this time she will be turned by him.

His vampire Queen, Senara Stark.

* * *

 **Phew! That is so good. Now that Ned Stark accepts his proposal to marry her. Let's see how the Lannister will take to this new player in the game. Sorry for taking so long. My aunt passed away and school starts. So yeah it's been a hell of the week. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it." –Confucius**

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones or Dracula.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Eddard Stark**

In the bedroom at Winterfell….

The party ended without a hitch and everyone has fallen asleep. The king being a fool he is has taken a maid to his bedroom. No doubt that a Snow will be born from him.

Ned can't believe it!

Robert change a lot for these few years. He has gotten fat and he shamed his queen more often then he thought.

' _I guess any man would change knowing that their only love is dead.'_

He saw how his mother's death affected his father. Making him only half-man to live while he wife just died. He misses his mother, but after her death his father became ambition to join houses in the South instead of the North. Ned guesses why that he never like to play the Game from the South because it destroy his family.

He is glad that his family remains in the North and he want nothing to do with the South. And now Robert wants him to be Hand of the king. Now that would help resort the tension by having a Northern as Hand and his daughter Sansa would marrying Prince Joffrey. Binding them together as unity between House of Baratheon and Stark as of course; his niece is engaged.

Oh his precious niece. Ned is not ready to let her go yet. Senara has been under his care since his brother died by the hands of the Mad King and her mother follows him within the year. Some say it was her broken heart that she fallen into sickness the same sickness that killed his mother.

"I'm a Northmen," he says quietly. "I belong here with you, not that down to the South within the rat's nest they called Capital…"

His wife saw the conflict in his eyes.

Cat said to him, "I won't let him take you."

"The King takes what he wants. That's why he's the king."

Catelyn similes and cheekily poked his cheeks, "I'll say, Listen, fat man, you are not taking my husband anywhere. He belongs to me now."

Eddard chuckles at the humor.

"How did he get so fat?"

"He only stops eating when it's time to drink." They both laugh that thought of it.

They were interrupted by the door knocking.

"It's Maester Luwin, m'lord."

Ned got up and put on a heavy robe to cover him. "Send him in."

It is Maester Luwin that came from the other side of the door.

"Beg your pardon my lord, my lady." Luwin showed them a scroll. "A rider came in the night from your sister."

Ned watch Luwin gave the letter to his wife. "This is an Arryn seal and was sent by Eyrie. What is she doing at Eyrie? She hasn't been there since her wedding."

He saw his wife eyes reading it fervently; her eyes widen at the words and without saying a word of what did her sister said in that letter. Cat turned to their fireplace and throws the letter into the fire.

"What news?"

"She's fled from the Kingslanding," Cat told Ned. "She says Jon Arryn was murdered. By the Lannister! She says the King is in danger. And she says not to trust Alexander Greyson. That he is the symbol of evil that can destroy us all."

Ned was in shocked by this not only Lysa Arryn is accusing Lannister, but also, Alexander Greyson. He doesn't believe that! No, he helps the North prosper and made things impossible come to life.

Not only had that he saved Senara's life from that drowning incident.

"She's a fresh widowed," Ned tries to reason her. "She doesn't know what she is saying."

Cat denied his response, "Lysa's head would be put on a spike right now if the wrong people found that letter. Do you think she risk her life, her son's life, if she wasn't certain that her husband is murdered?"

Ned doesn't know what to think. He looked to Luwin for advice.

"If that is true that the Lannister done this, then the king is in danger; who will be the hand to the king in order to prevent this?"

Ned is stunned but doesn't show it. That means he'll have to leave the North to go to the Capital.

Cat won't allow him to go. "They killed the last Hand. What makes you thinks they won't do it again?"

Luwin looks at his wife in sympathy, but point out her facts. "The King rode for a month to ask Lord Stark help. He's the only one he trust. You swore the Oath to King Robert, my lord."

Catelyn won't let this down without a fight. "He spent half of his life in fight Robert's wars. He owes him nothing. Ned, your father and brother went to the Kingslanding once by the King's demand. And they never came home again!"

Luwin placed his final words, "A different time. A different King."

Ned must resolve this.

Plus, he knows that he will never forgive himself if something were to happen to Robert. But honor be damned! He must do this. Even it means that secrets can get him killed.

* * *

 **Senara Stark**

Senara laying in her bed and is sleepily calmly. Until her face showed a discomfort and the image shifts into her dreams. Her body shift itself to move side to side.

' _Ah, it's that dream again' Senara thought to herself. The scenery looks warm with a large field of green grass. The sky was clear with color blue. The breeze was soft, gentle and never disappears. She saw the trees stood tall and flourish of green leaves and some bear good fruits of all different kinds. She can hear birds chirping as they fly high in the skies._

 _Animals minding their own business as she passes by them. She came towards the waterfall and sees herself that the water reflects her appearance. She looks down on herself she is wearing nothing but a blood red, Loose kimono dress(Kimono Dress, Women Kimono Robe, Maxi Dress, Japanese Dress, Wrap Dress, Plus Size Dress, Loose Dress, Maxi Kimono, Long Dress, Women Dress_ _ **image il_570xN.1452065621_k3dq**_ _)_

 _Senara continues to stare at herself and twirl her body playfully. She smiles and laughs freely as she felt that this is her paradise, she dreams of having her own. She saw a black wolf look towards her. It ran by her, but stops as it turned its head to follow her._

 _Senara ran with the wolf as it was leading her into its forest. Her wild hair flowed loosely as the winds had blown it._

 _However, she stops as she had sense someone is watching her. She looks around the green trees and body began to tense._

 _The Black wolf stops as it howled to call her to it._

 _She ran into the forest with full speed, she never thought she had done before. As she continues to ran the forest that is beginning to snow. She hasn't felt cold at all. Maybe is her northern blood?_

 _The black wolf stops as it growls at the snow moving forward._

 _Senara stops in a middle of a wasteland filled with blizzard and snow. She couldn't help, but see it as a dead land compare to the forest that is still warm on the other side. The snow was spreading like a wildfire that was coming to the green side. She felt the shivers, not from the cold, but from the familiar feeling._

 _The black wolf snarls viscoiusly that made Senara turned at what he growled at._

 _FEAR._

 _She turned and looked back. Senara let out a gasp as she saw them._

 _The White Walkers are marching towards the land and is bringing the world winter with them. They were coming. She looks around and saw dead bodies are being piled up. Every single noblemen, peasants, and all of the living things._

 _The black wolf let out a sorrowful howl to all who can still hear. Senara saw a sword and felt that she should grab it._

 _It's an Avalon sword!_

 _This sword was a myth! A legend that said that only sword chooses its holder. Whoever wields this sword; shall be greater than any kings before. (image spada_avalon_2_large)_

 _Both she and the wolf began fighting them. The earth shakes their lands as they kept fighting them. They are outnumbering until a swarm of bats came down from the skies._

 _The bats shift themselves as they bring down to the enemies and smash their armies._

 _She closes her eyes and used her arms to shield herself from the blizzards. The Bats twirled around them as a tornado, but no harm to her. Senara was in shocked that the bats came together had shifted itself._

 _It's Alexander Greyson!_

' _But how?' that was the first thing came in mind. Alexander walked calmly towards as the black happily bark and ran towards him. He petted the wolf as his eyes never strained away from her. He is wearing armor that is red and black. The pattern in the animal shocked her. A red dragon, but not Targaryen ones; but a singled head one that is never been seen before. She wonders was he a descendent from them or a severed branch of another family._

 _Senara walked calmly towards him as he was to her. She felt the attraction as she shivered under his touch gently caressing her skin. No words had been spoken as he lean into Senara's lips and kissed. It was a soft tender kind of kiss and her first to give until she wanted more; she started to kiss him back in her passion and his equally kissed her too._

" _My Senara," Alexander lips moved to her neck. She clutches his shoulder and arched her back. Senara is not sure, but she couldn't have sworn that she felt canine teeth grace of her skin._

" _Please let me turn you." She turned her head and saw his fangs. His eyes glow eye and his breathing is making it hard to grasp it._

" _What will it happen if I do accept this?"_

 _Senara has to know about her savior. She would be lying to say she wasn't scare. She is downright terrified. She wonders that if anyone can be afraid would death be a perfect example._

" _It means that you will be with me and live out of without fear of the unknown." Alexander urged her. So, yes! She wants to be with him. More than anything in the world._

" _Then I concede."_

 _Senara close her eyes and arched her neck to give him what he desires. His hands was use to hold her head and lower back. His fangs pierce her as she gasps at the pain yet felt hot from this._

Senara woke up and jolted her body to sitting up position. She gasps as she took a heavy breather to calm her beating heart. Senara took another deep breath as she looks around her room. Everything looks the same as it should be.

She places her hand on the neck yet not sight of blood. Her hand had shown no blood. Yet they only wetness of her sheet and legs are. Her flowering as bleed her sheets. Again.

No wonder she has been having weird dreams.

She signs happily about that passionate feeling and the craving of wanting more. She wonders this is how emotion feels when a man is attracted to a woman.

She does not regret it.

She knows that no living man can ever make her feel the way Alexander had made her.

She hopes her uncle will give his blessing to marrying him. She felt she will die without him.

It nearly nighttime still. So, time to go back to sleep. And pray everything will be good tomorrow.

* * *

 **That's all folks. So, give me reviews on it. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Travel isn't always pretty. It isn't always comfortable. Sometimes it hurts, it even breaks your heart. But that's okay. The journey changes you; it should change you. It leaves marks on your memory, on your consciousness, on your heart, and on your body. You take something with you. Hopefully, you leave something good behind." – Anthony Bourdain**

* * *

 **I don't Game of Thrones or Dracula.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Senara Stark**

She had heard that Bran fallen down. He is in a deep asleep. However, the bright side was that Bran only cripple one leg so, it's not a bad life to live.

Senara had already visited him and said her goodbyes.

Senara demanded to ride on the horse. Senara will never allow herself in the carriage as she is a northern not a southern. She has spent a great deal with Alexander and happy enough to finally be his wife.

 **In the trident**

"This is the Trident," she gasped silently and turned to the source of that voice. It's his grace Robert Baratheon.

"Your grace?"

"Aye, you probably remember your lesson," Robert asked as she nodded, 'This is where you fought Rhaegar Targaryen and you kill him."

He nodded grimly, "That child is the spot where I kill him." He pointed the spot where prince Rhaegar had died and Robert become victories.

"What is like?" Robert turned to her.

"What is it like to kill a man?"

Senara was curious about that. Her uncle kept saying that it's better off not knowing it. Her aunt kept saying a proper lady must leave it done by the men. Why? Why won't anyone tell her? She knows that it's not because she is a woman. They were afraid of what feeling she may discover. Did you feel hatred? Do you feel sadness? Anger? Or do you feel revenge?

"Let's just say that you kill or be killed. But when I killed that bastard; I feel that I had avenged for what he had done to Lyanna."

Senara looked at him. She saw a man still thirsting for revenge, yet the war was already over the dragons are not here.

"Your grace." She said and left him as she rode her horse to find the tent.

Senara got off her horse and found her wolf there. Blanca is growing quickly up quickly. She kneeled down and petted her companion.

The following morning, Senara was reading a book when Arya came in her tent.

"Senara, hurrying up! You promise to teach me sword!"

Senara looked up and smiled at her favorite cousin.

"C'mon, Arya. Oh let's leave the direwolves behind." Arya asked why.

"The people are not used to see wolves around and many of them can hurt them."

Arya nodded. They left behind Nymeria and Blanca in her tent. The travel to the river and Arya made a new friend name Mycah.

They went and play around a bit. Senara laugh a bit at the childish game. Arya was meant to learn swords, but Mycah went playfully striking with their sticks.

Senara was watching over them. Until someone has to come and ruin it!

"ARYA!"

Sansa and prince Joffrey was there. Senara doesn't like to look at this.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" Arya shouted at Sansa. Senara went towards Arya and looked at them cautiously.

"Your sister and cousin? And who are you boy?" Joffrey looked at Mycah like a lion circling around his prey.

"Mycah, my lord." The boy answered. Senara enter trying to defuse the situation.

"He's the butcher boy." Sansa answered.

"He's my friend!" Arya retorted her.

"A butcher boys who pretends to be a knight, eh? Pick up your sword, butcher's boy; let's see how good you are." Joffrey smiled sadistically at him. He pulls out his real steal and pointed at him.

Mycah kept pleading that Arya asked him to. However, the prince kept taunting him and keeps getting himself closer to him.

"My prince please, this is only a child's game." Senara tried to plead him, but only to be ignored.

"She's right! Stop it!" Arya shouted.

"Arya stay out of this." Sansa told her. Senara could believe her ears. She chooses to favor the prince over her own family. Senara will give her a good scolding after this.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt him…much." Joffrey sword glaze on his cheek that pierces him and the swift as the wind the unthinkable had happened. Arya had proven herself that she too inherited wolves' blood as Senara. Arya had strike the prince behind his back. Senara gasped in shocked. Joffrey just swing his sword like a mad man.

"FILTHY LITTLE BITCH!"

However, lucky for her she always carried her mother's sword. They called it Tai Chi Sword that gifted her mother's family from the jade Emperor for their duty for him.

She counter blocks him and pushed him away from Arya. Joffrey just kept attacking her. 'Foolish boy', she thought. True she could never handle a western sword but this sword is strong as any sword. It swift and quiet as the wind. She curls her handle and tripped him and pinned the sword down.

"Now let's calm down. We walked away from this and not speak a word of this." Senara let out one breathe.

Araya nodded and Sansa reticulate did so and Joffrey smiled.

"Of course, forgive me my lady."

Senara looked at him making sure no funny business.

"Alright, let's go Arya. We need to find MycAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Senara screamed in pain as her back was cut slash by a sword. She tries to ignore the pain but fallen into the ground. She saw his sadistic smile at the bloodied sword.

He began to move and swing wilding at Arya more.

Arya fallen behind her back. Joffrey pointed his sowrd at her and shouted, "I'LL GUT YOU , YOU LITTLE CUNT!"

"No!" Senara shouted.

Black shadow swooshes to past her. It's Alexander riding his black stallion. His horse neigh and thrusted his horse up as it dance wildly at him. At his command. The horse went to prince Joffrey and the horse had jumped up and down and up and down to Joffrey that made him trip on the ground and let go of his sword.

"BOY!"

Arya gotten up and taken Joffrey sword.

She pointed at him as he pleaded to beg and not to hurt him.

"Arya, Stop!" Lord Grayson gripped the blade to let it bleed. Her cousin looked shocked. Arya looked up to him and he said, "Where I come from before this land; the good book taught us, "Blessed are the merciful, for they will be shown mercy." **(1)** SO, Arya there is no need for taking his life, I know Lady Senara wants to handle things herself."

Arya nodded and throw his sword in the river. Senara is getting up and smiled at her. She is so proud of her!

PUNCH

They all gasp as Lord Grayson punches Joffrey right at his cheek. Joffrey whimpers as he press his hand onto his cheek.

"Next time, you stab my wife I will give you a whipping ten times worse for it." Alexander snarled at him and went to get Senara.

He removed his cloak and tied it around her to press the blood. Arya followed and went with them.

He kissed her forehead and whispers, "I thought I lost you."

Senara smiles as she rested on him in a bridal position he is carrying her.

' _He is my husband and I will be happy with him.'_

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

He saw his niece being place on the bed, but lord Grayson refuses a Maester as he brought his own healer to help her.

Oh gods.

When he heard from Arya that prince Joffrey strike her with a sword to end the trifle, he did a cowardly thing. He did what his uncle had done.

Stab behind someone back like he did to the Mad king.

Lord Grayson is furious, but restraint himself from hitting the prince more.

Senara had woken up and told him the story on her side. Ned is furious he dared hurt his niece.

Later that evening, Arya was taken by the Lannister men and took her before the king. Senara is gently escorted by Lord Grayson.

Arya ran to him and repeated forgiveness from him. Senara was then comforting her gently though because of her wound.

"It's alright. What's the meaning of this? Why was I not told by this?"

"How dare you talk to the king in that matter?" Cersei told him and sneering down to them. Mostly, at Arya, Senara and Lord Grayson. He notice Joffrey sporting a bruise quiet darkly and it amazes him at Lord Grayson strength.

"Be quiet woman. I'm sorry Ned, I didn't mean to frighten the girl. Let's get down to business." Robert voiced had meant business.

Arya had told them her side of the story and looked straight in the eye the entire time. It was Senara turn and she told them exactly the same as Arya until Lord Grayson had saved her from Joffrey.

Joffrey told them his side of the story with all this dramatics and whined about it. Ned noticed that he never looked at anyone in the eye and stuttered like an idiot.

Robert is in peril as Ned could tell.

"He tells me one thing. She tells me the other. Lady Senara matches her story. What am I to make of this?"

Robert sat there for a moment, "Where's your other daughter Ned?"

He answered, "She is asleep your grace."

Cersei smug matches her voice, "No, she isn't. Sansa, come here darling."

Sansa came in the center and curtsy before Robert.

"Now child." Robert started. "Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to the king."

' _Please Sansa. Tell them the truth.'_

Ned's silent plead is ignored.

"I…I don't know. I don't remember. It happened all so fast. I didn't see."

Ned shut his eyes in disappointment.

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" Arya would have pulled Sansa hair if not for Lord Grayson to hold her back.

"She is wild child. I want them punish. Both Arya, Senara and Lord Grayson." Cersei announced it.

Lord Grayson, "It you call yourself queen. Ordering people as if they are beneath you. If you can't control your son then how can you control your subjects?"

Many people gasps and muttering at his declaration. Cersei face turned red at his humiliation he gave her. Robert agreed with.

"He gave Joffrey a reasonable punishment. It's over."

"HE PUNCHES JOFFREY IN A FACE!" Cersei screeched at Robert.

"You should have done a better job at parenting!" Lord Grayson declared. Ned gone paled.

"How Dare you!" Cersei was about to strike him, but grip on her wrist. His grip on her is tightly shown as many feel cringe of bones cracking.

"Let's face the fact shall. No one is truly afraid of you. No one will remember you or your name after all, who wants a wife and queen like you."

Cersei watery eyes had shown which shocked most people. It seemed that lord Grayson hurt her by words. Ned had almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Lord Grayson let go of her and she raised her head with much dignity and left.

"Your grace, I believe that it's time to rest." Grayson words had made Robert nodded and by looking at his eyes he approved his action.

They all left for the night.

Ned was about to enter until he heard Sansa fighting with Arya, Senara and Lord Grayson.

"How could you say that about her?!" Sansa screamed at

"He told her that she isn't a proper queen!" Araya shouted back. "They got what they deserved!"

"You're forgetting that Joffrey had stabbed me from behind and you turned the blindness of reality! If you asked me, he is nothing, but a spineless, coward just like the Kingslayer!" Senara scolded her.

"You're just jealous that I'm going to become queen someday and you are going to be a lady of some dead ruins and a man who is nothing compare to Joffrey!"

SLAP

Ned quickly opened the door and it was Senara had raised her hand and strike Sansa in a face. Arya stood in shocked and Lord Grayson moved behind her and hugged her. Sansa fallen down to the floor and Sansa cupped her cheek that is redden and tears fallen from her blue eyes.  
He wanted to intervene but heard her words that are cold as ice.

"Look at you. You're nothing, but a scared, little girl that didn't even bother to get up and hit me back whether I'm wounded or not. You're no wolf. You're not a Stark. You're nothing, but a blood traitor to north."

Ned heart broke that night. They may have escaped the queen's wrath, but that didn't mean that your work had torn their relationship apart.

* * *

 **Phew there it is. Sorry, for keeping you are waiting so long. So, no direwolves are killed and Senara had a free scar on her back. Sansa, Senara, and Arya relationship takes a toll and Ned doesn't know what to do with it.**

 **Next chapter, Kingslanding. the Hands tourney and justice at long last!**

 **His quote came from the bible of Jesus Christ.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _All gods are one god."_

― _Marion Zimmer Bradley, The Mists of Avalon_

* * *

 **I don't own Dracula and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Alexander Grayson (Vlad Tepes) or Dracula**

It has been a long and tiring trip from the Kings road. His beloved bride is riding with Sansa, Arya and Septa Mordane. The direwolves are in the cart with them. Lucky for him, he is not afraid to be in the sun. His dream to walk freely like any other man has come true. For you see, he is wearing a special ring. A Daylight Amulet, also referred to as a Daylight Ring, is a piece of jewelry with a lapis lazuli gemstone enchanted by witches, which help to protect vampires from the sunlight. Vlad will always be grateful to the last immortal witch from the north had given it to him.

Vlad is worried about his beloved bride, but has been assured by his healers that she will be alright. However, that is not going to calm his rage.

Those golden lions are going to pay for what they had done to her!

He will make the Lannister Queen and her son pay dearly for hurting his bride. He knew that he can't attack them directly, so he will have to hit them when it hurts both them and their family name.

"Lord Stark," A Royal steward came to his future father in law.

"Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested."

' _Ah always the word honor to make him obey like a dog,'_ Vlad thought as he remain aloof to the steward.

"Get the girls settled in," Lord Stark ordered Jory Cassel which he replied, "Yes, my lord."

He gotten off his horse and gave it to his servant. He leaned in his loyal servant ear, "Watch out for whispers and bring me your message tonight."

"Yes, milord," The servant boy did as he was order. Vlad went to his bride and help her off the cart gently. His love wince a bit and trying to hide the pain on her back.

"Thank you, Alex." Senara whispers to him. Vlad smile and nodded. Blanca jumped out of the cart and dance around them.

"Hello, Blanca," Vlad said as he petted the loyal direwolf.

"Lord Hand, if you like to change into something more appropriate…" Vlad smirk when he saw Lord Stark is giving him a look to challenge him.

Vlad whispers, "I see you soon." Senara bow her head and walked to her cousins along with Blanca.

Vlad returned his usual blank face as he nodded his men to settled within the capital and he walked ahead to enter his chamber.

He will have to wait and figure out how to make the Lannister pay for what they did to his wife.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Vlad answered as the servant boy of his came to him. He bow before him and looked back at him.

"Well," Vlad asked. He has to know if there is way to make them pay for what they have done. Eye for an Eye.

"My Lord, there is a coming of the Lord Hand's tourney."

"And?"

"They are saying the mountain." He whispers in fear. "Ser Gregor Clegane is coming to the capital soon milord."

Vlad think deeply about the information. Yes, he remembers that godforsaken beast. He was monster. No, he is still a monster. He butchered Princess Elia Martell after raping her and making her watch as he smash her son's skull head to the wall. Her daughter stabbed to death. It disgusts him to no end.

"Boy, tell me how would you like to see the end of the mountain?" Vlad looked into his servant in the eyes.

"It would be a longer overdue justice that deserves to be reckon, milord." Servant boy held strength in his judgement.

"Then," Vlad smiles, "Let's get to work."

* * *

 **Hands of Tourney…**

Vlad is competing the jousting. He already unhorsed few people, but he had taken greater pleasure in unhorsing Ser Jaime Lannister. The queen was furriest, but the King congratulated him. He watches his beloved sitting on the stands where her families are. _'Senara',_ He looked at her in awe beauty and grace.

 _Flashback_

" _Lord Grayson," He heard his name being called and turned to see the love of his life. Senara looked at him shyly and nervous. He wonders what the matter is._

" _I hear from Uncle Ned that you will be competing." She stuttered nervously. Vlad looked at her as he still lower her head down._

" _Yes, I am." Vlad answered._

" _Then I…" She take something from her hidden gift, "I hope you accepted this favor." Senara gave him her red scarf that has the sigil of Umbers and Starks._

 _Vlad is surprise, but touched by this form of affection for him. He sense that he thought she was rejecting it, but he pause her movement. Senara looked at him as he gently take her scarf and wrapped around his upper arm to serve as a symbol that he had taken her favor._

" _Thank you," Vlad cupped her cheek as he gently kiss her lips._

She has tied her hair in a fishtail braid with purple flowers in them. She dress in dark red dress with direwolves stitches running around the trails and the Four silver chains linked by a central ring. The center of the ring is a direwolf head.

She is truly a vision in his eyes. He automatically use his hand to touch her favor wrapped around his upper arm.

"My lord," his squire name Billy is tending him. Billy had given him his breast armor which Vlad thank him.

"Make sure that that the people see the favor." He wanted everyone to know that she is his bride and he is proud of it.

"Yes, my lord."

"Who is that man?" He notice a newly knight riding his horse gallantly against the mountain.

"I'm not sure, my lord." Billy told Vlad and added, "But judging by his sigil, he is from Vale."

"Vale?" Vlad questioned Billy, "Yes, my lord, Vale."

Vlad put on his armor that is full of black and bearing his golden three ring sigil.

Robert Baratheon is being drunk than ever. "I've been sitting here for days." Robert called out to them. "Start the damn joust before I piss myself." Vlad sniff in disgust as he focuses on the tournament for the Hand.

Vlad saw the Queen left right away at King's voice. 'Good, that will get rid of her.' Vlad thought as he watches the first match.

The newly knighted opponent called himself, "Ser Hugh of Vale."

Vlad wonders if he could live, but notice something odd. Robert said in impatient tone, "Yes, yes. Enough with the bloody pomp. Have at it!"

He watches as they both ran their horses to different end of the line until Vlad noticed something is off. Then it hit him.

' _Oh God! He's not wearing a neck armor to cover him!'_ Vlad wanted to shout and stop him, but it was too late.

Ser Hugh is bleeding from the lance. Sansa screams while Senara stood still, but held Arya in in one arm. Vlad ran to Ser Hugh to see if there is a chance to live. Vlad saw there is none. Slowly, he pulled out his dagger and looked at Ser Hugh for permission to end his suffering.

Ser Hugh nodded and he stabbed him in his chest. Vlad looked at him in the eye and Ser Hugh smiled as he shut his eyes peacefully.

Vlad called in his men as they gently carried off to be clean and send his body home. Vlad looked around a bit as he noticed people had nodded approval to end his suffering while most are upset about.

Senara looked at him worried, but he simply nodded to her assuredly that he is alright.

The rest of the day has been carried on as if nothing has happened.

Vlad has been winning and defeating his opponents. Vlad style is almost too much familiar that he wanted to impale someone with his lance. He resisted his urges.

' _Not yet. Not yet.'_ He chanted in his mind to remind himself that the impaling is for a 'special' someone.

He watches as Senara is with her family. Vlad has been winning non-stop and waited at the sidelines in armor still. He wanted to watch his opponents and analyzes them.

The women are swooning at their favorite knight. The Knight of Flowers, the only one who actually play the role of that pathetic fairytale that children read by their parents.

"My God, how arrogant can this boy be…?" Vlad rubbed his aching headache that he feels that is coming.

He smells something off. He saw Ser Clegane horse is being wild and fussing when it was next to Ser Loras horse.

Vlad took another sniff of the air and released something. The mare is in heat and he looked that Ser Loras did seem to be confident that he was going to beat him.

Oh God, he knew that his mare is in heat! That sneaking, yet it is clever of him to win a victory. However, Ser Clegane is not a very forgiving man.

"100 Gold Dragons on the Mountain!"

That snake! Lord Baelish knew that this not an insured victory. Vlad told his squire, "Billy, get my spear. Quickly!" He hissed urgently to him. Billy nodded and ran to get his Lord's sword.

Ser Loras knocked Ser Gregor off of his horse. Many People cheered as he looked at his bride who is politely clapping, but looked at Ser Gregor in fear. Vlad became surprised that day. Ser Gregor snarled down in anger and shouted at his squire.

"Sword!"

The squire grabs his sword, but that monster used it to chop his horses head off. He heard his beloved gasp and screamed a bit as she put her hand to cover her mouth.

Vlad knew this is not good! Ser Gregor went after Ser Loras and challenged him by sword fighting. Vlad jumped over the field to help Ser Loras. He grabbed a nearby shield and throws it like a freeze Bree that aimed at Ser Gregor back.

Ser Gregor turned to him and snarled. He swings his sword around, tying to aim at him. Vlad kept dodging it.

It just made him angrier. Vlad grabbed another shield to protect himself. He keeps banging at the shield. This mountain is not giving up. Vlad heard his beloved heart beating fast for him. No! He cannot die like this!

"My Lord!"

He slight turned and saw Billy with his spear.

"Throw it!" He orders his squire. Billy did as he was ordered.

Vlad used his quickly jumped to the side. He got his spear as he dance around the mountain. He slashes the raging beats armor that is reaching his skin to bleed.

He used a back hilt to punch the chest armor that people gasp in amazement that Ser Gregor chest plate is broken.

He swung his sword that slashes his shoulder armor that snapped right off. Senara gasped in fear as other did as well.

"Wrong move," Vlad the Impaler is awake as he impales the mountain in his chest. Vlad press the trigger to that spilt the sides to that splat opened.

"You seemed to be forgotten who I am."

Vlad grunted as he strongly kneel one knee to push is spear to force the mountain up. It had become known as the Mountain has fallen in history.

"For Elia Martell. For her children, Rhaenys and Aegon." He whispers the names of the innocent lives were taken by this monster!

Vlad screamed loudly as he done it. The impaled is still standing. He breathed heavily as his eyes looked up and saw the Mountain is dead.

The silent is covering the people.

It became so quiet that made him wonder, did the people not want him dead?

A clapping is heard.

He turned as saw it was Eddard Stark clapping at him. He saw him giving an approving nod to Vlad. Slowly, one by one, the people claps along with Lord Stark then gave a loud cheer that shake the ground.

Vlad smile as he went to Ser Loras one the ground. He gave his hand to lift him up. Ser Loras smiled gratefully at him. He pulls him up to stand on his own feet.

"I am in your debt." Lord Tyrell told him.

"I appreciate that thought." It is true. He did appreciate that thought.

He wasn't expecting this from Ser Loras, "I declare Lord Alexander Grayson a champion!" Lord Tyrell lifted up his hand as the crowd love it.

The people cheered louder.

"GRAYSON!"

"THE MOUNTAIN SLAYER!"

"DEFENDER OF JUSTICE!"

He saw Senara cries in happy tears as she smiled.

Yes, this is victory for him.

* * *

 **HORRAY! The Mountain is dead! Lannister lost their weapon and Dorne is going to hear about this. Next chapter, Vlad urges and Senara have a feeling that he is hiding something from her.**

 **The Daylight ring came from Vampire Diaries and Originals.**

 **Comments and Reviews are appreciate here.**


End file.
